


Usefull Properties of Grass

by Zayroen



Series: The Journals of Camfael Am [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that he had been led on, a morose Camfael finds comfort in the arms of a friend as well as finding out there were emotions he did not know existed waiting for him as well.</p><p>~It took him a few tries before I heard what he was saying and then a few more seconds for it to seep into my lust addled braid. Oil? What was oil? Why did he need it? Then I realized, oh sweetness yes he wanted to take me! I did not care if it made me a harlot, I wanted him. I wanted his flesh inside of me and reached for my pants at the side of the bed. It took some fumbling and one almost falling of the bed but saved just in time before we settled again. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usefull Properties of Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Astoria, Camfael's good friend. You'll be seeing him a bit more from now on. Once again, if I've missed anything such as spelling mistakes or grammar please let me know. Alas, I lack a beta.

I feel like a fool, a complete fool! I should have expected it really, considering who it had come from but I still thought….hoped…bah! It doesn’t matter! [i]He[/i] doesn’t matter. I’m getting ahead of myself, let me back up and explain what happened. I required some herbs, specific ones that grew in a dangerous place and so I was given a protector of sorts. While the need for one raked across my nerves and made me twitch, I knew it was needed. Of course I [i]would[/i] be given [i]him[/i] of all people wouldn’t I? 

Coming to the meeting point, my heart sunk at seeing Antaeres there, smirking at me like he was. I was never gladder to return to the house after that! I had to bite my tongue the entire time we were out, dealing with jibe after jibe until I wanted to strangle him. Of course it was a delight to see Astoria there, the other man was a good buffer and I enjoyed his company. 

It was a doomed venture to attempt to spend some time together. No longer out and in need of his aid, it was harder to bite my tongue. As Astoria teasingly mentioned, more then once, we fought like a married couple. There was tension there after all, and it made it hard for me to be civil. Twice Anteares left and while we managed to call him back the first time, the second I had to run after him. All the way back to the city. It was there that I made an utter twit out of myself! In the middle of apologizing, I went too far. I blurted out everything. 

I had caught up to him just outside of the Inn and had run up to grab his arm. He nearly struck me trying to yank his arm away but I didn’t let him, demanding he listen to me. I had my apology all set out, calm and collected but once again he managed to irritate me by not listening to me and in my annoyance I…told him the truth. I told him that I could not hold my tongue because he got under my skin. He wriggled his way under my skin and made me tingle, made me want to kiss his stupid lips and shut him up. I demanded to know why he hadn’t kissed me again because he had to feel it, the spark between us. Then! Oh, oh and then I kissed him. Stupid, idiot me! I kissed him!

His reply? A bunch of [i]trash[/i] about how he wanted me to [i]want[/i] to be Sin’dorei, whatever [i]that[/i] meant and absolutely no reaction to the kiss. None, at all. Nothing! I…I don’t even know what to feel right now. I really thought there was...I mean he kissed me. It wasn’t like Astoria’s kiss, that one had been playful. Antaeres’ kiss had…held something. Or so I had thought! Apparently I had been dead wrong. I just…really thought that…forget it. I need some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a few days since I wrote and I don’t even know where to begin. I’m going to skip all the boring details to get to the important things. There were a few days of throwing myself into work, trying to distract myself but it didn’t work. Then my book was stolen, the one I wrote that….stupid fantasy of mine in and it brought everything back. Astoria found me in the Inn we had first met, sprawled on that warm bearskin rug and moping. I suppose it was…sweet. He’s so testy about that jacket of his, taking extra special care of it but once he found out what was wrong, he pulled me up and told me not to worry about messing it up. For some reason that was what made me feel safe enough, trust him enough to press my face against that broad shoulder and sob. 

All the pain and embarrassment, the saddened anger was poured out onto the sleeve of his jacket as well as what I’m sure was half my body weight in tears. He just murmured softly to me throughout the entire time, a hand rubbing my back. I couldn’t recall a single thing he said and I doubt he could but whatever it was it made me feel better. After I had finished bawling like a child into his arm, he continued to rub my back and let me stay close until I was ready to talk and explain what had happened properly. 

That’s when things got…a little crazy. It’s hard to organize things in my mind but that’s why I write them down I suppose. First of all, we talked. For a long time we just sat there, my face against his soaked sleeve, him just sitting there and letting me ruin his favourite jacket. He confirmed what I suspected. Whatever the reasoning, we both agreed that Antaeres would have been a bad person to pin anything on. He wasn’t the sort to settle and if we did try anything, I would have gotten my heart broken. Sitting here now, I can’t help but smile faintly, a giddy feeling in my chest. 

I kissed him. I know, such a bad idea but I hadn’t meant anything by it! It was just...a thankful kiss. A thank you for being such a good friend kiss, nothing more nothing less. Then he kissed back. Oh sweet Sunwell did he kiss back! Just thinking about it makes me shiver. It was different from how Anteares kissed. With him it was…an angry sort of heat but with Astoria it was…slow and building. It had curled inside my stomach, flickers warming me up. Before I knew it, I was in his lap, fingers tangled in his hair to hold him close.

Turns out I had been after the wrong man! I had never considered it but….Astoria wanted me. He hadn’t said anything because of the way I had reacted to Anteares but the paladin wanted me. In a way that…well, in a way Antaeres would never get. 

Sitting in Astoria’s lap, fingers tangled in his whitish blond hair I felt…so warm. Oh and his taste! I have to say I am addicted to his taste. It’s subtle, like the scent of rain on the air, or snow. Something you know is there but is hard to define. Astoria tastes almost like berries, sweet and a little tart, a little sour but it makes you go back for more. I asked him then, when we broke apart for air why he never said anything and his answer both surprised and pleased me. He hadn’t wanted to be in the way. Thinking I truly wanted Anteares, he had kept quiet. Of course now assured that I no longer wanted to waste my time with the lippy loud-mouthed male, Astoria was all to happy to swoop in. 

When he pushed me down slowly onto my back on the bearskin rug, I didn’t complain. Anything but! I may have even wriggled a bit deeper into the lush fur, legs still around that trim waist. Astoria is bulkier then Antaeres. Muscles moved under his jacket and then my fingers were on them. I can’t remember who it was, but the jacket was gone, tossed to the side and my fingers were more then happy to explore. He was pale and the skin was almost smooth except for the scar on his left side. Along his ribs. I remember asking if someone had cut him as I traced it and getting a faint puff of laughter against my lips. It was cute, how ticklish he was but I left the spot alone as he kissed me again. He pushed my legs to the soft furs, remaining above me on all fours and asked me if I was sure. I think I might have lost a little bit of my heart then and there. Despite me teasing him, kissing him and greedily touching his bared skin, he still made sure I wanted him. I don’t think I answered him verbally. I believe I just shucked out of my leathers and pulled his chest to mine, demanding he touch me again. 

His hands were more callused as well and I liked them. They were strong broad hands, not afraid in their exploration but still gentle like he was afraid to hurt me. I think I startled him when I laughed and reached between his strong legs. Even through his pants I could feel his heat, his size made my body clench. I wanted him; I wanted his sweet smouldering heat and the way he looked at me like I was something precious. I rolled us over, straddling his waist and pressing my ass against his bulge. It felt delicious, especially when he arched up against me, voice deep with want. All for me. First I wanted to taste, I had tasted his kisses and I had to taste the rest of him. The pulse in his neck sped up when I ran my tongue down it, nipping at his collar bone. Oh! He was sweetly sensitive when my palms rubbed quick circles over his nipples, groaning my name. Cam, I love it when he calls me that. It sounds good coming from lips swollen with my biting kisses. I surged up to claim them again, moan being swallowed up as I was rolled under him again. It was his turn to explore and explore he did. 

His touches made me nearly dizzy with pleasure; he knew how to tease a man! Agile fingers teased down my sides as his tongue plunged into my mouth, teasing and scrapping everywhere they could reach. I cried out, uncaring of who heard me when those fingers left my sides and traveled to my hard aching nipples, swirling around teasingly before pinching sharply. He had my back bowing off the fur and against him effortlessly and only laughed when I cursed at him for it. I did not care but he seemed to and soon after that requested a room they were all too happy to give us. 

Once in the small room that I paid no attention to, I confess I nearly leapt on him, fingers going to his belt and yanking it open swiftly. I must have startled him because he barely made a move, hands going to my own that delved inside his opened pants before he was forced to grab at my shoulders. He was hot and heavy; I could feel his pulse against my fingers and had the urge to feel it against my tongue and swiftly dropped to my knees. His scent was heavy here, thick with musk and I inhaled deeply before dragging my tongue up from the base of that thick shaft. His gasping cry was so sweet to my ear that I moaned along with him as his taste burst on my tongue. Reaching the head, I wasted no time sucking the flared head into my mouth as my eyes fluttered shut. For long moments I sucked on him, tongue weaving inane patterns on his hard flesh, lips pulling and sucking as my fingers teased what wasn’t in my mouth. It was only when he grasped a handful of my hair and pulled me back, cock slipping free with a loud pop and a whine did I look up. Wild eyes stared down at me, the blue a darker color in his want. “You’ll make me cum.” That’s a sentence that will stay with me. Even now it makes my stomach clench in want. It was spoken so harshly, so desperately that when he pulled me up to take my mouth I let him, moaning and melting against his chest.

He began to back me up and I went willingly, fingers once again tangled in his hair to keep his lips against mine. Oh, and my favourite part of his kisses? Did I not mention his piercing? Oh yes, his tongue is pierced and I love how the metal rubs against the inside of my mouth. While I was distracted, he had nearly ripped my leathers off. The backs of my legs hit the bed and I sat heavily, being knocked onto my back when he yanked my leathers down and off my long legs. I laughed then, a low sultry sound while wriggling up the bed to give my lover room to crawl up between my legs. He still had his pants on and I hooked my toes into the cloth, helping him wriggle out while my hands drew him closer for another kiss. 

More sweet hungry biting kisses later and by this point I was rocking against him desperately. He seemed just as needy as I was but still took his time! Oh I could have killed him for how he made me wait! That wicked tongue was drug down my neck, making me whimper. The metal ball seemed to steal my speech, making me weak as a kitten but that was nothing compared to how it felt dragging over my sensitive nipples. I cannot describe the feeling, I felt…shocked almost. I wanted to press forwards and pull away at the same time. It took him a few tries before I heard what he was saying and then a few more seconds for it to seep into my lust addled braid. Oil? What was oil? Why did he need it? Then I realized, oh sweetness yes he wanted to take me! I did not care if it made me a harlot, I wanted him. I wanted his flesh inside of me and reached for my pants at the side of the bed. It took some fumbling and one almost falling of the bed but saved just in time before we settled again. 

I don’t remember much for the next little bit, it was lost in the slick feeling of oiled fingers sliding over my heated skin, brushing my aching cock and then delving inside. I think I shouted, maybe screamed a few times. I’m not entirely sure but I do know fingers like that should be illegal. They probed so deep inside, twisting and stretching me and yet teasing me mercilessly. When he found my sweet spot, I thought I would die. Over and over he struck it, making my back bow and hips buck up against his hand over and over. That tongue was back as well, tormenting my stiff aching nipples into twin bundles of overly sensitive nerves. I remember chanting his name, begging him to stop before I spilt but he wouldn’t. He whispered hot and heavy into my ear that he wanted me to cum, he wanted to see me, to feel me. Watch how I moved against his fingers. It was his voice that tipped me over the edge, that sweet husky voice saying such naughty things in my ears, calling me beautiful and exotic. 

I think I passed out the pleasure was so strong. For a few moments everything was black before I blinked back to the room, staring in a dazed way at the man as he pushed my legs wider with shaking hands, oiled cock pressing against my loose entrance. Blue eyes met mine, a wordless request I answered with a pleading mewl that even now makes me feel embarrassed. I didn’t feel any such thing though when he pressed inside. It had been to long since I had last lain with a man, I had forgotten how good it felt to be filled! The sweet pain of stretching further then fingers could reach, the way the burn frissoned along my nerves and made me cry out. The way the shaft inside me pulsed, my lover panting harshly against my sweat dampened skin. By the time he was balls deep, I had his trim waist between my thighs, driving my hips upwards. I didn’t care if I wasn’t ready yet. I wanted him to move, to take me. Pleasure us both with his body and I think I said that. I said something like that to him because he gave a guttural sound, almost a growl and began to move. 

At first his thrusts were shallow, testing the give of my muscles before I bit him. I drew blood on his shoulder before he thrust in earnest. I like to draw the first time out, but there was no stopping the wildfire that burned between us. I left so many marks on his pale skin, teeth marks all over his chest and shoulders; I clawed his back fairly bad as well. He left his share of marks on me. I have so many love bites everywhere he could reach and bruises in the shapes of fingers on my hips from where he held me, thrusting deep enough into me to steal my breath. 

 

By the time we neared the end, our chests were crushed together. I left more claw marks on his back and he left bruises from where he grasped my shoulders, arms curling around my back and pulling me down onto his thick shaft. Oh! Oh and when we peaked, I cannot recall feeling such intense pleasure in so long! I know my scratches cut his flesh, I saw the blood in the morning but all I felt then was such a rush of sweet aching breathless pleasure that I screamed. I screamed so long that my voice cracked and broke, leaving me screaming my pleasure silently. I didn’t pass out then, I slumped practically senseless feeling the hot thick seed begin to trickle down my thighs onto the bed below and the feeling just made me arch upwards into the dead weight above me. Looking down and at an angle I realized something that made me smile tiredly. He had passed out. My lover was out cold. It took time and much toe contortions but I managed to get the blankets about us, pressing my lips to Astoria’s limp ones before tucking myself under his warm weight. 

After that, it didn’t take me long at all to pass out. I woke up not to long ago, it’s still very, very early but I had to get this down before I lost how vivid it was. Astoria is still asleep, sprawled mostly on my back and…I think…he just drooled on me. 

Yes, yes he did. He is lucky that he is handsome. I am going back to bed, curling up against him and shoving a cloth in his mouth. He is cute, but a little gross. Jonoka never drooled on me. Mmnn…maybe if I wake up early enough…I can wake him up. That’s a nice thought to dream of.


End file.
